Vampire Academy
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: Jaden, Jesse, Atticus, and Chazz are all vampires for the Silver Moon Clan. Kale, the leader has an evil plan to take over the Academy one student at a time. Will he succeed in his plans? JayLex JessOC Ch. 1 up!


Vampire Academy

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! Okay, so, this story, if you couldn't tell by the title or the summary, is about vampires. And, this is my first T-rated fic! Oh, but, don't worry about Grand Theft Autumn. I'll finish it soon enough! But, this idea was floating around in my head and I figured that I'd better get it out before I lose it! Anyway, here are the characters:

Jaden

Jesse

Alexis

Trinity (From Grand Theft Autumn)

Chazz

Atticus

Zane

Aster

Syrus, Hasselberry, and Blair (Occasionally)

And OC's

Now, I'm not really that type of person that likes vampires and that wants to be one, but, I thought this would be a good idea for a story! So, let's get into chapter one!

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One

The trio of vampires snuck quietly in the shadows of the night, looking for various students of the Duel Academy to take their blood. The leader of the vampires was called Kale. He was a very handsome vampire, with his long, raven-black hair and deep, blood-red eyes. However, he was bloodthirsty. Any human, male or female, that he considered "perfect" he would go after them. Most of them died. Though, some of them do survive. That is, if they were strong and courageous.

After most of them find out that they've been bitten, most of them give up hope and die. There's no point in living if you have to be a bloodthirsty monster, so they say. But the select few that do live are not ready to die. They will live no matter what. And that's what Kale hoped for.

There were only three vampires with him now. He planned on taking over the Academy, one student at a time. The other two vampires that were with him were called Daniel and Ren. Daniel had shoulder-length, dark-green hair and lifeless gray eyes. Ren had long blond hair and deep, violet eyes. They were as bloodthirsty as Kale, and therefore have earned their places as his commanders of the Silver Moon clan.

"Ren, Daniel, split up and scour this school and look for two appropriate new members for our clan. I will also look. Be back here before the sun rises." Kale said coldly.

"Yes Master," his two commanders replied.

They went off in different directions. Kale smirked and headed toward the Slifer Red dorms. He had heard of the legendary duelist that resides in that dorm. They said he was as talented as Yugi Moto, and as powerful, too. He had to have that power for himself, or at least have that power on his side. It would help his plan tremendously.

Kale walked up to Jaden's room and quietly walked in. He walked over to the sleeping duelist and smirked, his fangs sliding down from his mouth. He knelt down beside Jaden, noticing how handsome he actually was. As he got closer to his neck, he could feel the immense power Jaden had within him. He bit down in his neck, savoring the feel of his warm flesh and sweet blood.

Jaden stirred a little, feeling something wet and sharp on his neck. He opened his deep, brown eyes slowly, seeing nothing but darkness, and the small beams of moonlight trying to peak into his room through his closed curtains. Jaden tried to move, but to no avail. It felt as if his arms and legs were being pinned down. Suddenly, he became weak. And with every passing second, he became weaker. Jaden down and saw something on top of him. Or rather, some_one_. He could feel their warm breaths on his neck, and it made him panic. However, Jaden was so weak that he didn't have the energy to talk.

'What's going on,' Jaden thought. 'Who are you?'

Sweat started to form on his forehead, and he soon started to sweat immensely. He could feel his heart rate increase, and his breathing become heavier. What was happening to him?

Kale finished the last of Jaden's blood and sat up, while still pinning Jaden down. Jaden's skin, which was once full of color and warmth, was now pale and cold. Kale smirked down at him. It was only a matter of time before Jaden became one of them. And then, he would have all the power he needed.

Jaden looked up at the figure on top of him. He could see his fangs and what appeared to be blood dripping from them. Jaden opened his eyes in shock. With all the energy he had left, he lifted his hand to his neck and slid his fingertips across the bite marks. His jaw dropped. He watched as the person jumped off of him and out his window. He had been bitten by a vampire.

Ren walked over to the Obelisk Blue dorms. She, just as Kale had, had heard of the duelist that had contained the Crystal Beasts. He was powerful, and the only one who could control the beasts. This intrigued her. He would be perfect for their clan. He would bring just enough power to help them take over this school. She stopped in front of the dorm and looked up. She could see a light in one of the windows with a blue-haired boy in it.

She could sense the spirits in the room. It was him. The boy with the Crystal Beast cards. She jumped up on a tree next to the window and watched him carefully. The first thing she noticed was how handsome he was. He would be just perfect for her. Ren watched as Jesse turned off the lights and climbed into his bed. Ren smirked.

'Perfect,' she thought.

Jesse pulled the covers over his head and let out a sigh. Today had been a long day. He hadn't been feeling that great. He had a fever and his chest ached. If he got up too fast, the room would start to spin and he would almost collapse. However, he hid very well from everyone. Well, everyone except for Trinity. She could tell when something was wrong with him. That's what made her so great. She always new what he was thinking and feeling and it made their relationship so strong. They were so in love with each other.

Jesse smiled as he thought about her bright smile, her flawless, snow-white hair and her sparkling, sapphire blue eyes. She was perfect to him. No matter what. Jesse fell into a restful sleep and dreamt about Trinity peacefully. Or, so he thought.

Ren smirked. She snuck in through his window without a sound. She approached him slowly, her fangs withdrawing from her mouth. She gently climbed on top of the peacefully sleeping Jesse. She slowly tilted his head to the side and sunk her teeth deep into his soft, pulsating neck.

Jesse's peaceful dreams were interrupted by the sudden sharp pain in his neck. He opened his eyes groggily and saw a girl with long, curly blond hair lying on top of him, her head buried in his neck. He moved his eyes down further and saw that she was biting him. Jesse's eyes opened in shock.

'No way! She can't be a… No! That's impossible! There's no such thing! But, if that's true, then why am I feelin' so weak? My heart's beating out of my chest! She… really is a vampire!' he thought fearfully.

Just as suddenly as he felt it, the pain subsided. The girl lifted her head and stared deep into his aquamarine eyes, her fangs dripping with his precious, sweet blood. Jesse stared back at her, feeling his eyes drooping weakly. His heavy breathing and heart rate slowed down substantially. He felt like he was going to die. He would never be able to be with Trinity the same ever again. With the little strength he had left, anger built up inside of him.

'Damn you bitch! Damn you to hell!' he thought angrily.

Ren smiled evilly at him before jumping out his bedroom window and walking back into the shadows of the night.

Just as Ren had finished her job, Daniel was beginning to start his, and his began with his friend's older brother, Atticus Rhodes. He hadn't seen Alexis or Atticus since before his parents had died in the fire that the Blood Rose clan set. It had been Kale who had taken him in and raised him as his own son. He looked up to Kale, and he would do anything to please him. Even if it meant to take innocent souls.

Daniel quietly walked over to Atticus' bed and looked down at him. He caressed his cheek gently. For as long as he had known him, Daniel had been in love with Atticus. But, since becoming a vampire, he hadn't been able to be with him… until now. Joy filled Daniel up inside. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this full of joy.

Slowly, Daniel leaned down and sunk his teeth into his neck. Oh, how he savored it. His neck was so warm and inviting, and his blood was unlike any other blood that he had tasted in a human. It was so full of life and so full of hope. It would make anyone a little more hopeful for the future.

Atticus stirred a little in his sleep. However, he didn't wake up. That is, until he felt his energy draining from his body. He opened his eyes and stared up at Daniel with his warm, gray eyes. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the blood dripping from his fangs. Slowly and carefully, he slid his finger tips over the bite mark in his neck. He dropped his hand, the feel of his cold skin bringing him back to reality.

"Daniel," Atticus let out, barely having enough breath to speak.

Daniel looked down at him worriedly. He caressed his cheek gently.

"Don't worry, Atticus. You and I will be together soon enough." Daniel whispered.

And with that, Daniel went out Atticus' window and into the fast-approaching dawn. The Silver Moon clan would soon have their newest members. And soon, their plan to take over Duel Academy would be put into action.

……………………………………………………………………………….

MewIchigoPrincess: So, what did y'all think? Now, keep in mind that this is my first vampire fic and my first T-rated fic. So, go easy on me for just this chapter will ya? See ya in chapter two!


End file.
